Danielle Moore
Danielle Mary Moore is the eldest daughter of Robert and Mary Moore and the older sister of Charlotte and Henry Moore. Life History Danielle Moore was born on 15th May 2021 to Robert and Mary Moore in London, England. She grew up in England but this year has come to America for a foreign exchange programme. She had a pretty regular childhood aside from her older brother dying from leukemia when she was seven. She is a lesbian but isn't out and the only person who knows is her younger sister Charlotte. She is staying with Lena Fernandez's family whilst in America. Personality Danielle is a cheerful person, she loves life and tries to live every day till the fullest- a mantra she has lived by since her brother died-she says that you never know which day is going to be your last. She is incredibly patient and a great listener, she loves to listen and help people with their problems. She is a very caring person, she hates hurting people and she tries to avoid it, but she will stand up to those who are being mean to those she cares about. She is very loyal and protective of her friends. She has a great sense of humour and is incredibly smart. She is determined and confident but not arrogant. She respects everyone as long as they respect her. She is very artistic and loves to draw. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Danielle has dark brown wavy hair which reaches her upper arms. She has a sideswept fringe on the left side of her face. She has grey eyes. She has shaped, plucked eyebrows. She has a round face and very full lips. She has a small but quite long nose. Her hair is cut in choppy layers.She has lightly tanned skin. She usually wears denim shorts, tights and a cute t-shirt but she is sometimes seen in skirts and sundresses. 'Relationship with family' She and her mother Mary are not very close. Mary has always shown preferential treatment to Danielle's younger siblings. Danielle was hurt by this but eventually realised that no matter how hard she tried she was never going to please her mother so she stopped trying. She and her mother barely speak now. Mary is 38, she has dark brown hair like Danielle but her's is curly rather than wavy and she wears it in a severe bun. She wears glasses and has brown eyes. Danielle and her father Robert however are extremely close. Danielle is a real daddy's girl, she loved spending time with her dad and misses him now that she is staying in America. She and her dad did everything together whilst she was growing up, he was the one who got her into music and singing but he also taught her her favourite sport, ice skating-she and her dad go ice skating every week at their local rink and Danielle has been taking lessons since she was three. They also used to spend every weekend together in the park-Danielle and her dad would pick a book and draw scenes from it together, her dad was the one who taught her how to draw. Her dad has dark curly hair and grey eyes (like Danielle's). Robert is 39. Despite the fact that her mum prefers Charlotte to her, Danielle and her sister Charlotte are very close. Danielle and Charlotte were best friends growing up and remain that way. Danielle tells her sister everything, she was the only person in her family that Danielle trusted enough to come out to. They share a love of reading although Charlotte is more science and maths oriented whereas Danielle is artsy. Danielle trusts Charlotte more than anyone and is extremely protective of her. Charlotte is fifteen, has light brown wavy hair and shares her sister's grey eyes. Danielle and her brother Henry get along like any other brother and sister. They are not as close as Danielle and Charlotte but Danielle is still incredibly protective of him. He is a lot more sporty than either Danielle or Charlotte but he does like music just as Danielle does. He plays the guitar. He is incredibly clever, even smarter than Danielle. He is 12, has dark brown curly hair and grey eyes, he looks exactly like his dad. 'Clubs/Teams' Glee, Art Club, Academic Decathlon 'Goals/Dreams' Although Danielle loves music and performing and art, her passion is her skating. She wants to be a member of the UK winter olympic team and skate for her country one day. 'Relationships' Georgie Lopez-Pierce-Friend/Crush